Tu mi más grande discordia
by Yuri-yu
Summary: el da dejo ir hace dos años atrás, pero no soporta tenerla dejos de el, hará lo que sea necesario para poder volver a verla.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

1.000 años para que te acuerde de mí

Mansión kuchiki (Londres)

Para kuchiki Rukia

Todavía tengo marcada tu sonrisa en mi memoria, como una estampa que jamás en mi vida voy a querer sacar. Sé que te lastime en los más profundo que nadie jamás ha podido llegar por que desde el momento que te vi supe que realmente eras mía, no como un objeto sino como dos amantes que se lastimaron de la manera más cruel que puede haber en el mundo, separándose, la única verdad que me quede si decirte antes de verte marchar con un corazón destrozado, el mismo que destroce yo, es que realmente te amo más que nadie en el mundo. Eres mi amada eternamente tanto como se que yo soy el tu yo.

Por favor Rukia, mi luz de la oscuridad, se que fui egoísta pero a pesar de todo dejaste aquí a un hombre destrozado y con un amor que nunca me dejaste darte, no porque no quisieras sino por mi gran estupidez. Te he suplicado tu perdón por más de dos años y sé que no lo conseguiré lo único que me queda es seguir intentándolo, hasta que te vuelva a tener en mis brazos, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces te escribo, pero no me importa lo seguiré asiendo si es necesario unas 1.000 años más y todos los que sea necesario aunque no me alcance la vida entera siempre tendrás algo para que me recuerdes.

Perdóname Rukia

Kurosaki ichigo

-vaya este idiota no cambia mas- decía en vos alta, tratando de borra la sonrisa que tenia ase unos instantes

-y decía que no te quería, que solamente jugo contigo y con tus sentimientos-decía su amiga que estaba tirada en la cama con una almohada en la cabeza tratando de pensar –yo no creo

-¿qué?- pregunto dudosa aun con la carta en la mano

-que él no te ame como vos decís- respondió levantándose velozmente- al contrario podría jura que te amas más que nunca

-no te cansa decir lo mismo- dijo con forma de reproche, mientras seguía mirando la carta

-la verdad no, porque desde que te fuiste de karakura todas las semanas viene una carta de el- dijo fastidiada de todo el asunto- ya perdónalo de una vez, mira el pobrecito te escribió por dos años, es mucho ya paso la etapa de desinteresada, de hacerlo sufrí y que te venga rogando de rodillas tu perdón- se volvió a tira para atrás, cayendo sobre la almohada que tenía antes- no crees que los dos ya han sufrido mucho

-yo si el tal vez –dijo en susurro para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo- además las cosa han cambiado mucho no crees

-sí y una de ellas es que el ya no tiene 22 años ni vos 17- respondió en forma de burla

-no es muy gracioso sabes- dijo frunciendo ligeramente su ceño

-ya no te enojes- dijo mientras agitaba su mano en son de paz- y que vas hacer

-hacer que – pregunto confundida por la declaración de su amiga

-con tu lindo Romeo que te manda todas las semanas una declaración de amor, pero más que amor es de suplica por recupera a su bella Julieta, no es tan lindo

-cuantas obras teatrales te has leído exactamente, me compadezco de William Shakespeare se debe estar revolcando en su tumba- dijo mientras se dirigía a guardar la carta junto con el monto- por una aficionada del romanticismo

-pero es un clásico, una gran obra llena de amor, locura y por sobretodo pasión pero en ello siempre entre el conflicto- dijo mientras se le iluminaba los ojos- perdónalo Rukia se lo merece o si no van a terminar como el final de Romeo y Julieta, eso quieres

-vos sí que estás loca, tanto leer obras, novelas y cuentos de amor se te pudrió el cerebro-dijo fastidiada por la persistencia que le imponía- no lo sé, lo voy a pensar

-esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar- dijo animadamente mientras daba un saltito en la cama de alegría- es mejor que me nos vallamos a dormir- Rukia asistió de manera cansadora- buenas noches Julieta – se despidió mientras se iba a su recamara

-buenas noches romanticismo- le respondió de la misma manera mientras veía como salía de su habitación con una sonrisa de burla

Ya sola necesitaba pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, no solo era pensar si lo perdonaba no también era si lo amaba y eso es la punta del clavo no solo amada lo amaba más que la ultima vez, quería perdonarlo anhelaba estar a su lado más que nunca y si no fuera por lo que ocurrió hace dos años seguiría estando a su lado, no tenia peros esta vez ya hace tiempo lo perdono sin darse cuenta lo izo con solo leer la primera carta que llego explicándole todo lo ocurrido lo perdono, y eso es lo que más le dolía por no haber vuelto con él hace dos años pero ya no era tiempo de lamento, ni de culpas ni de nada, tenía que volver otra vez verlo.

-espero no equivocarme- dijo en susurro viendo la luna desde la ventana

Esa noche parece que no dormiría mucho

Karakura

Residencia kurosaki

-Rukia que estarás haciendo, me abras olvidado, abras leído la carta si se que la leíste-dijo con un tono amargado en la vos- o me abras cambiado por otro

Solo la idea de que otro hombre la tuviera en su brazo en este momento lo llenaba de rabia, de no volver a verla de saber que está feliz con otro sujeto, sacaba la peor parte de él. La amaba tanto que la solo idea de compartirla con alguien le helaba sangre de la peor manera, quería que fuera feliz pero a su lado el quería ser responsable de su felicidad y él quería ser parte de su mundo y quería que ella fuera parte de el de el

No estaba listo para dejarla ir y creo que nunca lo estará, desde que la conoció volvió de las oscuras sombras que lo tenía encerrado por mucho tiempo. Como esa chiquilla pudo sacarlo del fondo del mismísimo abismo con solo mostrar eso enormes ojos, que con solo verlos supo una cosa tenía que cuidarla con su propia vida, si era necesario, no quería ver tristeza en ellos. Y por fin encontró una causa para seguir viviendo, desde que la conoció pudo cambiar su vivida para siempre y no se lamentaba por ello, era como volver a renacer de lo que se le llama soledad en la que vivía, un cambio muy inesperado pero ella lo valía.

Ella valía cada momento de sufrimiento, de tristeza y de angustia que fue obligado a estar, si conocerla valía todo ese sufrimiento no se lamentaba en lo más mínimo nada. Ella era su luz y no la perdería fácilmente, una vez le dejo ir y ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias, quien podría imaginar que el no tenerla cerca por dos años lo estuviera matando lentamente de la manera más cruel y sádica que un ser humano era capaz de soportar. El la esperaría aunque su espera sea eternamente

-si tengo que espera 1.000 años más para volver a verte lo hare Rukia

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El regreso de un ser tan amado

Karakura (en el parque)

-pasan dos años desde que me fui y nada cambio- pensaba en vos alta, mirando el magnífico paisaje- ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación tan patética?

Contemplaba el cielo, con unos ojos que reflejaban una tristeza de soledad vivida durante varios años, como se puede despertar y ver que está acompañado pero a la vez te sentís tan solo, es muy fácil abriendo los ojos todos los días y empezar el espectáculo. Se dices que los buenos artistas son siempre de sangre fría, porque son capases de interpretar un papel que nadie en su vivida quisiera interpretar, el de la realidad.

-te maldigo tres mil bese Alex- dijo mientras de un costado de la mejilla iba bajando una solitaria lagrima- y más me maldigo yo por acerté caso

De apoco empezó a lloviznar, como si esa insignificante lagrima la hubiera provocado, es cierto que la lluvia refleja la tristeza de algunas personas pero escasa bese también reflejan alegría, es como un dúo, combina las dos partes de lo malo y lo bueno para llegar a tener lo que en verdad buscaste desde un principio sentir.

Residencia kurosaki

En la habitación principal se encontraba un hombre de cabellera naranjado, con ceño fruncido y aparentaba no haber conciliado el sueño durante toda la noche, todavía se encontraba recostado en la cama con una libreta en la mano tratando de escribir pero cada dos por tres arrancaba la hoja y la tiraba asía los costados de la cama.

-maldición- dijo frustrado mientras arrancaba la hoja he izo un bollo y la tiraba para cualquier lado de la habitación

-eres un idiota- dijo con una cólera, lanzo la birome y la libreta al otro lado de la habitación –como odio que siempre tenga la razón y más cuando no está aquí para echármelo en la cara- Dijo desanimado mientras se hacía para atrás con las manos en la cara cubriéndosela tratando de pensar

De repente tocan la puerta con tanta impaciencia, asiendo resaltar de la cama para ver lo que ocurría, pero antes que el abriera la puerta, una de las empleadas, de estatura mediana tenía el cabello recogido en forma de rodete, entra a la habitación con desespero

-discúlpeme señor- dijo la muchacha un poco agitada, parecía como si hubiera corrido desde las escaleras- pero lo que pasa es que la señorita Rukia llego ase unos instantes

-¿qué?- dijo con un tono quebradizo

-que la señorita Rukia acaba de llegar ase unos instantes- repitió de nuevo la información- y me dijo que quería hablar con usted, así también que le preparemos una habitación

-hagan los que les dijo- respondió serio, aun no reproducía la información- y dile que venga a mi habitación para que hablemos, por favor retírate

-como usted diga señor- dijo inmediatamente pero antes de irse- a señor buenos días- dijo mientras se retiro de la habitación dejando a ichigo un poco desconcertado

En la sala principal

Se encontraba a una mujer de estatura baja, con un abrigo de color rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un pantalón negro un poco ajustado marcando bien sus delgadas y torneadas piernas, llevaba unas botas blancas medio altas, más o menos llegando a la rodilla, y una bufanda del mismo color con pequeños estampados de conejos de color rosa pastel.

-dice el señor que la espera en su habitación- dijo la joven con una sonrisa de alegría

-gracias- dijo mientras se encaminaba a subir la escaleras

-y señorita Rukia es un placer volver a verla- dijo la joven dando una leve reverencia de respeto

-para mí no es un placer- dijo en susurro- y gracias

La joven que alcanzo a escuchar ese débil susurro la miraba con tristeza- debe seguir dolida todavía- dijo en vos alta ya no viendo a Rukia en las escaleras

Habitación de ichigo

-veo que todavía sigues con la mala costumbre de no tocar antes de entra- dijo recostado en el respaldar de la cama, mirándola fijamente- Rukia

-porque tendría que tocar esta es mi casa- dijo desafiante sin perder el contacto de la vista

-dirás nuestra casa- la corrigió mirándola desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza

-si se me olvidaba que por desgracia eres mi marido- dijo con cierto repudio así el nombrado, y se dirigió a un sillón que se encontraba justo en una esquina- y bien para que me llamaste

-yo nunca te llame Rukia- dijo de mala gana, con esa mujer lo único que se encontraba era puros problemas

-a sí, eso no decían las cartas que me mandaste desde que me fui- respondió con una sonrisa de burla

-pero en ninguna de ellas decía que vuelvas o ¿sí?- dijo tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que tenia

-no, pero en cada una de ellas decía "perdóname Rukia"-respondió con desgano

-has venido a perdonarme- dijo dudoso

-si –respondió en susurro que llego a oír ichigo

-tienes una manera no tan particular de disculpar Rukia- dijo ocultando un poca la alegría que tenía en ese momento

Se quedaron en silencio durante diez minutos, en ellos Rukia contemplaba desde el sillón la lloviznas que se veía desde la ventana he ichigo no paraba de inspeccionarla con la mirada tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo común.

-creo que me voy acomodar en la habitación de huéspedes, luego te veo en la cena- dijo decidida a irse de aquel sitio que la tenía bastante incomodad y sobre todo con aquel hombre

-y porque no te quedas en esta habitación con migo- pregunto curioso, además no tenía nada de malo después de todo ella era su mujer

-ichigo el hecho que te halla perdonado no significa que me vaya a quedar aquí- respondió con mucha seguridad

-espera como que no te vas a quedar en karakura- dijo alterado mientras se levantaba de la cama

-si yo solo he venido desde Londres para solo perdonarte y nada mas- dijo de espalda y podía verlo a la cara, mucha tristeza había en ambos rostros, que con solo ver el suyo la aria perder en su ojos que siempre lograba hipnotizarla y volvería a perderse en ellos

-y que hay con nosotros- dijo desesperado mientras se iba acercando asía ella sigilosamente

-el nosotros dejo de existir hace dos años- respondió rápidamente, ya podía sentir la cercanía de ichigo y eso en cierta manera la asustaba

-no mientras tú y yo no dejemos de existir- dijo mientras la abrazaban por la espalda acercándola mas así el

-suéltame ichigo- dijo con un tono débil- por favor

-sabes nunca más te soltare- el dijo en el oído con una vos ronca, que le izo erizar la piel- te solté hace dos años atrás y he vivido en un infierno desde que lo ice

-por favor ichigo- dijo suplicando viendo como ichigo iba desabrochando de a uno los botones de su abrigo- no me obligues a gritar para llamar a los empleados

-por mi puedes gritar todo lo que quieras- dijo mientras tiraba el abrigo rojo algún lado de la habitación- antes que subieras llame a la ama de llaves y le dije que les comunicara a todos los empleados que se tomaran una semana libre, pues a esta hora no debe de haber nadie más que tu y yo- Respondió seductoramente mientras le quitaba la bufanda y la dejaba en el mismo lugar que el abrigo

-que pretendes imbécil- dándose vuelta quedando frente a ichigo

-yo solo pretendo besarte- en un rápido movimiento toma su rostro con sus dos manos y la beso desenfrenadamente, tratando de que la morena no se resistirá aquel acto, Rukia quedo sorprendida por unos minutos hasta que raciono y empezó a forcejear con el peli naranja que ante su acto, la agarro de la cintura, evitando los golpes que le eran dados, la cargo hasta la cama y la deposito con suma delicadeza, quedándose el arriba de ella mientras le aferraba sus brazos para que no se pudiera escapar. La besaba con tanto desespero, que a la vez el beso era un poco violento y brusco, de apoco Rukia se fue correspondiendo al beso y de apoco ichigo fue liberando sus brazo, que inmediatamente se aferraron al cuello del nombrado tratando de profundizar el contacto

Sus lenguas se rosaba y disgustaba de un sabor dulce que los llevaba así el pasado. Ichigo ya no aguataba el calor que sentía en ese momento, y sinceramente lo había imaginado varias bese en su mente, se estaba muriendo en ese mismísimo instante de acopo su manos iban recorriendo la cintura de Rukia, ya arto de no poder tocar toda su piel empieza a sacarle el suerte negro de un solo arrebato, dejándola en una musculosa. Rukia había perdido la razón de toda la situación se estaba entregando a él como hace dos años, no le importaba el sufrimiento que había vivido y ni las lagrimas que derramo antes de llegar a esa casa donde tenía al ser que tanto amaba. Ichigo dejo los labios de Rukia y empezó a recorre su cuello dejando en ello pequeñas marcas, se escuchaban pequeños suspiro que provenían de los labios hinchados de Rukia, tenía sus manos enredadas en la rebelde cabellera de ichigo incitándolo a que siguiera con el contacto.

Ambos amates se perdieron, en su juego lleno de pasión y por sobre amor, se deseaba con tanta amplitud que el resentimiento y orgullo que se tenía los fue los que los llevo a caer en esa situación, que la hacía para unos tan penosa y para otros el fuego vivido del amar tan incondicional, siempre que se tuvieran uno a otro.

Y tuviera algo que se lo llama amor, pasión y deseo mutuo. Todo eso complementa a un amor tan noble y verdadero que lo hace inalcanzable, para algunos.

**Continuara…**


End file.
